


Candy Caine

by Tigre5s



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Caine, Jupiter and Stinger are off world handling some entitled business. They decide to visit a local bar instead of heading back to the ship for dinner. Caine is hesitant. Jupiter soon learns why.





	Candy Caine

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jupiter Ascending and I just saw magic mike. So here's a bit of AU shenanigans where Caine was a male entertainer before he was sold off to the military.

♪ - [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itu1it8aoBs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itu1it8aoBs)

♫ - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGc9n6BiWXA

 

“Hello, hello, hello my splice lovelies. How is everyone tonight?”

The crowd erupted into whoops and hollers and I turned to see a petite brown woman with huge blue laced butterfly wings and luminescent antenna on the stage.

“I hope you all are ready for a great show because tonight we have performing a few of the  most amazing splices in this sector of the galaxy. But right now I need you all to please give a warm Tamaa welcome to Void Diamond!!!!”

In full white light a shadow stepped onto the stage. The music♪ started the moment he opened his eyes, which were the brightest and largest diamonds I had ever seen. I was stunned at how how ethereally handsome he was. I realized he was some exotic insect splice and his eyes weren’t diamond.He had eyes similar that of a fly so his eyes look faceted in the blinding white light that bathed the stage. I sighed in wonder.

A low growl brought me back to my senses and I closed my mouth but I couldn’t stop staring in wonder at the gyrating adonis shaped void on stage. He seemed to command light and shadow itself. The music he’s dancing to reminds me of a club mix of Diamonds Are Forever.

With every drop in the song he would reveal a new part of himself. Stripping more and more of the shadow away from his form. A new piece of living diamond flesh was exposed and I felt some crazy compulsion to touch him. He was utterly hypnotizing. So hypnotizing I was still staring at the stage when the host returned fluttering her wings in a dramatic fanning fashion.

“My, my, my. Thank you, Void Diamond. Yes my sexy splices, isn’t he enough to remind you that diamonds are a girl’s best friend?”she said giggling and biting her lip.

“Jupiter.” Caine’s voice startled me back to reality. I flushed a deep red. I can not believe I just stared openly at another man like that right in front of Caine. I turned to him to apologize but I never got the chance. He was pulling me towards the door with Stinger close behind me. I looked back but Stinger looked amused. Not the serious stoic expression I’m used to.

“And now for your enter-- yes what is it Miak. What? No… My lovelies it seems we have a very rare and sweet treat in our midst. A legend of long ago...a ghost of a past long gone but certainly not forgotten.”

The host fluttered down in front of Caine and I ran into his back, full stop.

“Butternette,” Caine sighed. “Please, I can’t do this.”

Butternette? Caine knows this woman? I looked at Stinger again. His smirk had turned to a full fledged smile now and I knew something was up.

“Oh don’t be shy Candy Caine. It’s been a while but you look like you can still handle yourself. Doesn’t he my lovies?”

The club burst into applause again.

“I’m sure your girlfriend won’t mind,” she teased peeking around him and winking at me. I smiled.

He looked at me and I looked at Stinger and his face told me whatever would happen was something I simply had to see.

I looked back at Caine, “I wouldn’t mind at all...Candy Caine.”

“Your Majesty, please,” he wasn’t begging just very reluctant. 

“Come come now. Just one dance. She will have you forever we will only have memories,”Butternette chided. 

The crowd started to cheer then. “Candy Caine!  Candy Caine! Candy Caine! Candy Caine! Candy Caine!” 

Stinger approached him then, “Don’t worry. I will watch her but I think everyone will be watching you anyways.” 

Caine sighed in defeat. He snaked his way to the stage with me in tow. He put a chair dead center on the floor in front of the stage. To say I had an ideal view would be an understatement.

“Alright alright. You’ve all heard tales of this one. The big blonde wolf? Wild one with the gun? This is he, the wolf, the man, the legend. Candy Caine.”

You’d think hearing another woman moan his name would have pissed me off. It didn’t. In fact it made squirm in my chair for friction as I stared at him as he mounted the stage via backflip. I realized then that his genomgineering is so underappreciated.

A slow song with female vocals began. ♫ 

_I just wanna_

_Show you how much I appreciate you_

_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you_

_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true_

_Wanna show you how much you got your boy feelin' good_

_Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood_

_Wanna show you how much, I value what you say_

_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe_

_Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart_

_I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart_

_Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me_

_I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be_

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_

_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

 

His eyes are locked with mine for the first verse and at the end of every lyric he teases me by undoing his chest armor zipper by zipper and buckle by buckle. His hips sway in time with the music reminding me of how impeccable his timing truly is. His hands trace that gorgeously made form in a way that has me mirroring his movements. He is the center of my world and the sound of a club full of screaming onlookers is just background noise.

 

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_

 

He finally takes off the shirt and I exhale slowly.

 

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Girl I like it when you watch me, ah_

 

He’s mouthing the lyrics and that causes me to squirm even more. I lean back and cross my arms to keep from touching myself as he continues this slow sensual torture.

 

Tonight it's going down

 

He flips, flares out his wings and lands on the floor of the stage hands and chest first as graceful as a cat and roll his hips seductively as his other leg lowers to the ground.

 

_I'll be rockin' in my babe rockin' rockin' in my babe_

_Swirlin' in you babe swirlin' swirlin in you babe_

_Baby lemme put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody 'cause_

_It's bout to go down_

 

His body is undulating on the stage floor vividly pantomiming the lyrics with his hips.

 

_You'll never need two, 'cause I will be your number 1_

_Them other guys are superficial_

_But I know you know you’re the one_

_That's why I'm all into you_

_'Cause I can recognize that you know that_

 

At this point he summersaults off the stage and lands with his back to me wings spread wide. I take a steadying breath as he leans back slowly and presses himself up into a handstand to blow me a kiss before he lands in my lap with a leg to each side of the chair.

 

_That's why I'm backin' this thing back_

_Pop poppin' this thing back_

_Drop drop drop dropping this thing back_

_This is for the time, you gave me flowers_

_For the world, that is ours_

_For the mulah, for the power of love_

_I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up_

_And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_

_A guardian in the street and the freak in the you know what_

_Sit back sit back it's the pre game show_

_Majesty you know what's up_

 

He grinds into me slow and hard and I can feel his erection pushing against my lap. I run my hand along the wide expanse of his back and shudder when I feel his low growl vibrate through him.

 

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_

_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

 

He swings one leg over my head and sits santa style on my lap. He pushes my hair from my face and I think he’s going to kiss me but then he pulls away with a smirk. I can’t help but moan my loss. He stands and dances in the most suggestive form of pop-lock I have ever witnessed in person.

 

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

 

He approaches again slowly winding his hips as he undoes his pants. He runs his hands down over his still covered cock and grips himself as he twisted and swivels his hips mere inches from my face.

 

_I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe_

_Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe_

_Baby lemme put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody 'cause_

_It's bout to go down_

As the song ends he straddles my lap captures my eyes and grinds into me with purpose. If I didn’t know any better I’d think he knew he was rubbing right up against my clit through my clothes. The he stills and kisses me so thoroughly I completely forgot about the cheering crowd until…. 

“Someone call engineering there is a fire on the station!!! Didn’t I warn you lovelies? Let’s hear it one more time for this impromptu cameo by the unforgettable Candy Caine.”

Stinger approached us then and collects Caines discarded clothing. Then he whispers into Caines ear. Caine turns pink and looks at me. Stinger touches my shoulder and asks “Would your majesty like a private show?” His eyes flashing golden with innuendo.

My legs turn to jello and Caine has to carry me back to the ship. I whisper to him while I’m cradled in his arms. “So when were you going to tell me you were an intergalactic entertainer?” 

He just smiles and blushes harder. “It was a long time ago your majesty.” 

“Obviously not _that_ long ago….”

  
  
  



End file.
